Trucks
Trucks, retitled Rusty Helps Peter Sam in American releases, is a fourth season episode. Plot The trucks disliking Sir Handel repeatedly play tricks on him, making him dislike working with them. Sir Handel is advised by Gordon that if he were ill, he couldn't shunt trucks. Sir Handel takes the hint, and when he pulls a "sickie" the next day Peter Sam is allocated his trucks. He takes them to the slate mines and waits for his full ones, but the trucks mistake him for Sir Handel and brake their coupling, smashing into him and cracking his funnel and denting his boiler. Rusty helps him, and the Fat Controller reprimands Sir Handel for lying. Featured characters * Sir Handel * Peter Sam * Rusty * Gordon * Harold * Sir Topham Hatt * Rheneas (cameo) * Duke (cameo) * Bertie (cameo) * Thomas (cameo) * Percy (cameo) Goofs * In the first shot Rheneas appears, but he is supposed to be at the works. * When Harold speaks to Rusty his battery latch is visible underneath him. * When Sir Handel shunts trucks, the sound is noticably off. * As Peter Sam puffs away with the trucks and coaches in the American narration, he has Skarloey's whistle sound. * In the aerial shot of Peter Sam a stage light is visible in the top left of the screen. * The narrator says "Empty trucks at the bottom of the slope are hitched to a steel rope", but the rope isn't steel. In the American narration it says that they are hitched to a cable. * When the rope is connected to the empty trucks it reduces slack like it is being pulled, but in the next scene the trucks at the top of the slope are stationary. * How could the trucks not see properly? Sir Handel and Peter Sam both have vibrant colours. * After the trucks crash into Peter Sam, they appear to crash into him again and more debris appears on the ground, indicating that the film was cut. In addition, the truck flying toward the aqueduct fades away at the last second. * The trucks' faces are missing when they crash into Peter Sam. * When Sir Handel says "I didn't think" and he rolls his eyes his left eye sticks and drops back into his head. * On the back of "Thomas' Trackside Tunes" this episode is said to have never been released on video; but it appeared on the "Rusty to the Rescue" VHS. The same VHS shows the British title and then credits George Carlin as the narrator. * In the close-up shots of Gordon, a large chunk of his cylinders are noticeably missing. * In the Thomas' Trackside Tunes, the episode is called "Trucks" instead of the American title. * In the original UK VHS release, the impact of the trucks hitting Peter Sam is much louder than the rereleased version of the episode as well Harold's voice changes in the rereleased at the end of the story * Before Peter Sam leaves the yard with his coaches and trucks, look closely by his wheels and a small hair can be seen. * When the empty trucks say "No, no, it's Peter Sam!", the one in front slightly jerks up. Gallery File:RustyHelpsPeterSamUStitlecard.png|US Rusty Helps Peter Sam title card File:Slatetrucks.png Image:Trucks.jpg|An extended shot of Gordon pulling a goods train Image:Trucks!2.jpg Image:Trucks!3.jpg File:Trucks4.jpg|Harold File:Trucks5.jpg File:Trucks6.jpg File:Trucks7.jpg File:Trucks8.jpg File:Trucks9.jpg|Rusty and Peter Sam File:Trucks10.jpg File:Trucks12.jpg|Sir Handel and Gordon File:Trucks13.jpg File:Trucks14.jpg|Sir Handel, Peter Sam, and Rusty File:Trucks15.jpg File:Trucks!16.png File:Trucks!17.png File:Trucks!18.png File:Trucks!19.png File:Trucks!20.png File:Trucks!21.png File:Trucks!22.png|Rusty's driver File:Trucks!23.png File:Trucks!24.png|Gordon File:Trucks!25.png File:Trucks!26.png File:Trucks!27.png File:Trucks!28.png File:Trucks!29.png File:Trucks!30.png File:Trucks!31.png File:Trucks!32.png File:Trucks!33.png File:Trucks!34.png File:Trucks!35.png File:Trucks!36.png File:Trucks!37.png File:Trucks!38.png File:Trucks!39.png File:Trucks!40.png File:Trucks!41.png Category:Season 4 episodes Category:Episodes